What should have happened: An FE One-shot
by Night Sky 101
Summary: This one-shot may contain spoilers for Ch.11. This is a one-shot of what should have happened when Chrom goes to propose to the female avatar (sorry for the short summary).


**Night Sky 101: Hey everybody! This is my attempt at a one-shot so I hope you'll take it easy on me in the reviews! And this may also contain spoilers so read at your own risk!**

***crickets chirping***

**Night Sky 101: Dang… it's kinda lonely…**

**Pinkie Pie: You said it sister! There's like NOBODY here at this fic! And why aren't there any decorations? And where's the CAKE! You can't have a fic without cake! **

**Night Sky 101: Well Pinkie...**

**Pinkie Pie: You know you can't have a great fic without following my special rules! Like rule #69, all fics need a twist! Or rule #394, if you want a good fic, you need to have irony, a pun, maybe some 4****th**** wall breaking…**

**Night Sky 101: PINKIE PIE!**

**Pinkie Pie: Hey! You didn't have to shout! Awww, now I lost my place on my list! I'll have to recite the fanfiction Bible again from the beginning! Ugh… rule #1, don't…**

**Night Sky 101: No no Pinkie Pie! That won't be necessary! I just want you to do the disclaimer!**

**Pinkie Pie: Why Night Sky 101?**

**Night Sky: To protect myself from getting sued by their respective owners! **

**Pinkie Pie: Well in that case… Night Sky 101 does not own Fire Emblem, or My Little Pony in any way!**

**Night Sky 101: Thank you Pinkie Pie! This fanfic is a one-shot of Robin and Chrom! Why should Sumia have a special moment with Chrom (I'm talking about that hug scene where Chrom is going to propose to Sumia after killing Gangrel)? I think that Robin and Chrom are so cute together (though I'm more of a Henry person)! Here is what I think should've happened when Chrom is about to propose! Now… what am I missing? Oh yeah! **_**The thoughts of whoever's POV it is will be in italics. **_**Now on with the one shot in… NOW!**

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

_What should I do?_

This was my thought as I spaced around in my tent, trying to think of an answer.

_What should I do after the war?_

Lately, everyone seems to have confidence in me that I'll come up with a plan to kill that mad bastard named Gangrel.

_How can everyone be so confident in me? Because of me, Emmeryn is dead! I told the Shepherds that Emmeryn would be safe… I PROMISED the Shepherds… I promised Ylissey… I promised CHROM that Emmeryn would be… safe. _

That is not what happened. Because I did not predict it, a large amount of risen archers took down Phila and the reinforcements. Then, because of that, Emmeryn committed suicide so Chrom wouldn't need to choose to either give Gangrel the Fire Emblem, or keep it and have them kill Emmeryn.

After Emmeryn's suicide, I felt like a wreck inside of me.

But I didn't cry, because I couldn't cry.

The Shepherds were a mess after the incident, so they needed to look up to someone to stand strong.

Chrom had red puffy eyes for quite a while, so they couldn't look to him.

Fredrick didn't act as stern or confident as he usually did, so they couldn't look to him.

And Lissa would break into tears in the middle of something, despite her best efforts to try and hide her tears, so they couldn't look up to her.

That left only one person left to which the Shepherds could look to… me.

I became the vessel to all of the Shepherds' grief and sorrow.

After a while, the Shepherds started to become their old selves again. Virion flirted with girls again, Gauis ate sugary confections once again, and Stahl's appetite returned. And after everything looked stable-ish again, I finally grieved.

For an entire day, I did nothing but cry and grieve.

I was hoping that I could my sadness in me for just a little while longer until after the war, for at the time was not the best time for the Shepherd's tactician to grieve heavily.

But that is exactly what happened.

It was a normal morning. I woke up, did a little training, and had breakfast. After that, I went to my tent to device a plan to kill the Mad king. Though for some reason, I felt reluctant to do it.

_I don't know why it was so sudden… maybe I held it in for too long._

As soon as I got to my tent, I was remembered of all of my sadness, pain, and grief when I realized that I had failed in saving Ylisse's beloved Exalt.

I then cried.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying.

Everyone in the Shepherds soon got worried about be since I didn't come to training at noon, so Chrom took it upon himself to come to my tent to see what was keeping me.

Chrom walked in my tent and saw my head in between my knees sobbing.

He asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't stop crying to try and answer him. So Chrom called our army's healer duo, Maribelle and Lissa. I suppose he feared that I was hurt since I didn't give him an explanation.

Maribelle and Lissa inspected me all over, and they became baffled of why I was crying. Soon, the whole camp heard of the situation and came to my tent to try and find an explanation.

When Chrom finally came into my tent once again, I was determined to try and tell him why I was crying.

I eventually managed to tell him why I was weeping in between my sobs.

Chrom then looked at me with a serious expression for a few seconds before I started to cry one more, then, he did something.

Chrom pulled me close to him and hugged me.

At that moment, time slowed down as a second became a minute, and a minute turned to an hour, and an hour transformed into a day. That moment felt like it lasted centuries, and at the same time, it felt too quick. I felt blood running through my cheeks.

I have loved and still love Chrom for quite a while, so when he hugged me, I was glad that my head was in between my knees because I was sure I was blushing as red as Cordelia's crimson hair.

For the entire day, Chrom and the other Sheperds agreed to an unspoken agreement to allow me to sink into depression for that day. I was alone the entirhe time afterwards Chrom hugging me, though Gauis and his wife Lissa would come to bring me confections from time to time.

The next morning, I did not want to go anywhere, do anything, or speak to anyone, but I forced myself up, and went about my daily routine as if the other day never happened.

Many of the Shepherds would ask me if I was okay, each time it happened, I would put on a fake smile and tell them, "Sure" "Yes" and "I'm okay! Why do you ask?" and I would continue what I was doing.

I said I was OK.

I told them I was fine.

I pretended what happened never did.

I am a liar.

Despite what people told me like "It isn't your fault" "You couldn't have predicted it" and "Nobody's perfect" I still blame myself for Emmeryn's death.

I now snap back from my thoughts to realize that I am now sitting by the foot of a tree near camp.

_How did I get here? Last time I checked, I was in my tent. Maybe while I was thinking I subconsciously walked here. I wonder why…_

These questions soon fade from my mind as I remember how Chrom embraced me that day.

_Why? Out of all of the men in this entire army, I had to fall for him!_

It's true; I've had a crush on Chrom ever since a long time. I denied it at first, but I soon came to comprehend my feelings for him as I noticed how I would feel irritated whenever I would see Chrom sparring with Sully or sharing a pie with Sumia.

One day, I finally admitted to myself that… I. love. Chrom.

That was probably the worst decision I've ever made, because despite my feelings for him, I cannot love him because my duties as tactician have to come first before feelings.

_And besides, he probably doesn't love me the way I do for him. Why would Chrom love ME! There are many women in the army that Chrom could have his eyes on! Sully is extremely skilled with her sword and Chrom does love to spar…_

_Chrom can also have feelings for Maribelle. Despite Maribelle's… uniqueness… Chrom might harbor feelings for her since she often tends to the many wounds he gets when sparring with Sully, so they might've spent more time together than I know._

_Chrom might also… possibly, love Sumia. She's perfect wife material! Sumia's beautiful, a good fighter, and I've heard Chrom praise Sumia's pies many times when I was outside his tent a couple of times… by pure coincidence._

_I'll just have to face it; Chrom will never love me…_

_Why would he love me anyway? I'm an amnesiac tactician who barely knows anything outside of war-related subjects. _

_I'm not as skilled as Sully (She can already wield a silver weapon)._

_I'm not as proper as Maribelle (I'm a messy eater). _

_And I'm not as beautiful as Sumia (I've seen her wake up in the morning, and her hair still looked perfect! How the heck does she do that? I do not know)._

I now find myself back in my tent when I start crying, so I lie down on my cot to cry myself to sleep, but before I did, I hear Chrom and Sumia talking outside my tent. So I get up and get closer to the tent flap so I can clearly hear what they're saying.

_What are Chrom and Sumia talking about?_

I then hear Chrom saying, "Hello Sumia, do you need something?"

Sumia says, "Um, no. Robin is just looking for you."

_Oh yeah! I told Sumia to help me find Chrom!_

Chrom says, "Oh right. The strategy meeting. Poor Robin does love to…"

_If he's going to say "work herself to death", it's because I want to keep everyone alive._

Chrom then starts to fall as I spied him tripping.

_I thought it was Sumia's job to be clumsy like that._

I wanted to run over to Chrom and make sure he's okay when I remember that I'm spying on them, so I will myself not run to Chrom.

Sumia then asks, "Chrom! Are you alright?!"

Chrom responds, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I just tripped on a pebble. Gods, how embarrassing."

_Chrom, you're so lucky that I love you, or else I would use this as blackmail!_

Sumia then says, "It's because you're so exhausted! You've been working too hard lately."

Chrom then says, "I'm fine, Sumia. And besides, we're all tired. Such endless fighting wears on everyone."

_I agree with you so much Chrom. I hope we can finally end this dammed war with the strategy I composed._

Sumia says, "Chrom, you've no need to don a brave face for my sake. You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural that you're exhausted."

_What am I? Chopped liver?_

Chrom says, "Heh. You're kind to say so. But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instance I show weakness, we're through."

Sumia says, "It must be so hard for you…"

_I couldn't agree more. I was barely able to keep the Shepherds together after Emmeryn's death._

Chrom says, "I'll… be fine. And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone else. All right?"

Sumia looks nervous as she says, "N-no! Of course I would never-"

Chrom smiles and says, "Ha ha! At ease Sumia. And stop worrying so much! It'll take more than a few fallen battles to bring this soldier to his knees."

Sumia then says, "I know! You're the greatest warrior I've ever…" She pauses then says, "Huh. I just realized something."

Chrom raises an eyebrow as he asks, "What is it?"

Sumia smiles a little as she says, "You trusted me with a secret! It's our first secret together!"

_Aww! C'mon! I've got a not one, but TWO better secrets between me and Chrom! This will stay a secret for now. But let's just say it had to do with two bathing incidents…_

Chrom responds, "Um... yes, I suppose it is."

Sumia then says, "Don't worry. My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap." A mischievous smile then crept up Sumia's face.

_Why is Sumia smiling? _

Sumia then speaks up once more as that mischievous is still on her face, "So long as you promise to take a nap before the strategy meeting!"

_Oh… that's why she was smiling like that!_

Chrom then looks at Sumia with a puzzled face as he says, "…What?"

Sumia seems to have ignored Chrom's question as she says, "I'll just tell Robin that you've been delayed."

Chrom says, "And if I don't agree with your terms?"

Sumia then says with a playful voice, "Then I'll tell everyone that the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!"

_If ANYONE laughs at Chrom for that, well… I'll spill their precious secrets from my roster! He he…_

Chrom frowns as he says, "That sounds like blackmail…"

_That's because it is blackmail…_

He continues and says, "Still, I suppose a short nap couldn't hurt."

Sumia then says, "Ooh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this! Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams!"

_I wonder what Chrom dreams of._

Sumia is now headed to my tent, so I scramble away from the entrance and sit at my desk with the side of my head on one of my strategy books so it looks like I fell asleep at my desk, hoping that Sumia didn't notice me eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sumia enters my tent and calls out, "Robin! Are you here?" as she then notices the side of my head on a book, so she shakes me to wake me up from my pretend slumber.

I pretend to groggily wake up as she shakes me as I say, "H-hey Sumia… what are you doing here?"

_I hope that was convincing!_

Sumia then says, "Hey Robin! I came here to tell you that Chrom has delayed the strategy meeting."

_I'm either a better actress than I thought, or Sumia is really gullible._

I pretend to be surprised as I say, "Really? And may I ask why has Chrom delayed?"

Sumia stutters as she says, "Well… Chrom had to… um…" until she finally says, "Chrom had to… Gauis decided to take it upon himself to show him around town! They won't be able to get back until late at night, so you should probably hold the meeting in the morning!"

_Sumia is a terrible liar. Anyone with common sense can clearly see that she's hiding something! Gauis already took Chrom around town about a few days ago! Good thing being a liar isn't in her job description as a Pegasus knight… _

Sumia then starts to leave my tent as she says bye.

_Mmmmmm… should I try to get some sleep? Or… I know! Maybe I should…_

I then walk out of my tent as I head to find out just exactly what Chrom dreams about.

* * *

*A few minutes later*

I walk into Chrom's tent to find him sound asleep on his cot clutching onto Falchion like a little girl holding onto her stuffed animal.

_Seriously, how many times have I told him to not hold Falchion in his sleep? He could break something (not that he already hasn't) or get himself hurt (one of the reasons he often goes to Lissa or Maribelle to get healed)._

I then walk closer to Chrom to pinch his nose to hear what he's saying.

_Yeah… Lissa told me the reason she knew to hold the nose to hear what someone's dreaming about is because she used to, and still does that, to Chrom._

As soon as I pinch Chrom's nose, he then starts talking.

_Be quiet readers! I want to hear what Chrom is saying!_

Chrom starts saying, "S-sumia…I can't… take this…I love you… please, would you… be m-my Queen?"

If I was holding anything in my hands right now, it would've dropped to the ground.

_Chrom loves… Sumia? It can't be true! It just can't! Why? How? Since when?_

Luckily it was dark out and nearly everybody was asleep, because I ran out of Chrom's tent and headed to my own as soon as I heard Chrom utter those words. I cried the entire way there.

_Why?_

* * *

*time skip to the beginning of the battle with Gangrel* Chrom's P.O.V.

_Finally! Were going to fight Gangrel! I've been awaiting this day for a long time._

_If Robin's plan is a success, this day will be perfect! After killing off that Mad King, peace will finally be restored to both Ylissey and Plegia._

I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. For a long time now, I have loved Robin, but every time I try to tell her how I feel about her, something comes up. So eventually, I asked Gauis for some advice on how to handle this since he's already married to my sister, Lissa.

_Gaius's advice was that timing in a proposal was very important, and that a perfect time to do it is when there aren't any distractions around. What is Robin's distraction?_

_Right now, Robin's distraction is planning ways to end this war._

I told this to Gaius and he said that it would probably be a good idea to propose to Robin after the war.

_So, as soon as I strike the final blow to Gangrel, the war will finally be over, and I can finally propose to Robin._

I snap back to reality now realizing that Robin already called the signal to charge. So I take off and slice a group of nearby enemies.

* * *

*time skip to the end of the battle* Robin's P.O.V.

I am nearby when Chrom lands the final blow to end Gangrels life. Everybody in the Shepherds in cheering, kissing loved ones, and celebrating in many other ways, including a drinking contest between Gregor, Vaike, and Nowi. And surprisingly, Nowi is winning because she seems fine compared to Gregor and Vaike.

_How does she stay sober after 15 drinks? It must be a manakete thing._

The only one not celebrating is me.

After hearing Chrom talk in his sleep, I realize that if I stay with Chrom in his castle, I will never be able to get over him. For the rest of my life, I would be working for the only man I've ever loved who is married!

_There is only one solution, I have to leave and get as far away from Ylissey as possible. If I don't, there will only be heartache and resentment towards Chrom and Sumia for years to come. If I want to get over Chrom, it'll have to be now._

I now turn away from the happy group of Shepherds, and started to walk away, not daring to take a final look at my friends.

_I should've given them some sort of good-bye… no, I can't think like that, if I turn around and head back, I know I won't be able to leave them. It'll be better if I just keep walking._

* * *

Chrom's P.O.V.

_Finally! I can't believe it, but it's true! Gangrel is dead!_

I then look around me, but I notice something.

_Where's Robin?_

I walk around asking some Shepherds if they've seen Robin, but none of them know.

_Where the heck is Robin?_

Soon in minutes, I've asked just about everybody in the army about Robin's whereabouts, but still, no one knows.

_How can nobody know where she is?_

I then look off into the distance a little as I see footprints in the sand; I looked more into the distance and saw a figure in a black garb walking.

_Robin? Why would she be leaving like this?_

I then start following the footprints in the sand to Robin.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

I have already walked for at least half and hour by now, so I allow myself the luxury to look back. And to my surprise, I see Chrom running towards me!

_Oh crap… I forgot to erase my footprints in the sand! Such a rookie mistake! How could I have forgotten that!?_

So, I then start running, hoping to out speed Chrom before he gets to me.

* * *

Chrom's P.O.V.

_Why would Robin be running away like this?_

I could not believe my eyes when I approached the black hooded figure that was Robin.

_Have I done something to offend her? _

When I was nearing the figure, she turned her head and saw me. At that moment, she ran. So I ran even faster to catch up to her.

Soon, all of the Shepherds noticed that I was gone as they followed my footprints in the sand; it wasn't long until most of the magical members of the army caught up to me.

They all asked why I was wandering away from the group, and my response was that I saw Robin heading off in the direction of which I was walking.

The Shepherds couldn't believe what I told them. They were all in denial, even Miriel! But I had all of the Shepherds follow me anyway. To those who were still in denial of what Robin has done, I told them that we should check on her to make sure she's safe.

We all followed Robin for hours. For those Shepherds that grew tired, I told them to stay put and that we will come back for them.

Soon, I was the only one with enough strength left to continue following Robin.

Even Fredrick grew tired, but he wouldn't stay behind. So he eventually fell behind me until he was no longer in sight.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

_I can't believe it! Chrom followed me! And he had the rest of the Shepherds follow too!_

_Why would he follow me? It's not like he's going to in need of a tactician anymore now that the war has come to an end! _

After hours of running away from Chrom, I'm starting to grow tired.

_I can't slow down now! I can't stay with them, I can't…_

My eyesight soon grows blurry from fatigue, I dare not to slow down or turn around.

_Did that rhyme?_

Soon, due to exhaustion, I do not see that I am running off the ledge of a minor cliff. As soon as I run off that ledge, time slowed down once again. Everything was clear at that moment.

I saw it was going to be about a 25 ft drop to the ground.

I smelled the disgusting scent of sweat.

And finally, the last thing I remember is hearing someone call my name.

* * *

Chrom's P.O.V.  
_How can this happen?_

I was running after Robin when I saw her run off a cliff.

It wasn't that big of a fall between the cliff and the ground, but I still feared for her life anyway.

_I should've prevented her from falling off that._

_But I didn't. _

All I did was scream her name.

_I hoped that she would stop._

But that isn't what happened.

When I screamed Robin's name, it was too late, because she already ran off the edge as I watched her fall to the ground in a failed attempt to prevent it.

_Just like what happened to Emm._

I walked the long way down the cliff until I was right next to Robin's body.

I then inspected an unconscious Robin to see if she was okay.

_At least, I hope she's just unconscious._

What I saw were various cuts and bruises caused either by the battle with Gangrel, or from that fall. Finally, after a few minutes, I was finally brave enough to check Robin's pulse to see if she's alive, or… dead.

_Oh Naga! Please let Robin be alive! I never got the chance to tell her how I feel! I know this is probably very selfish, but I've already lost my parents and my sister… I can't just lose the woman I love…_

It was if my prayers were answered by the divine dragon herself when I heard the faint sound of breathing.

_Please tell me I'm not imagining!_

I check her pulse to feel blood circulating through Robin's wrist.

_Yes! Thank Naga she's ALIVE!_

I then gently pick up Robin's unconscious and started heading back to where the Sheperds stopped to rest.

* * *

*time skip* Robin's P.O.V.

I wake up to find myself in the Shepherd's infirmary tent unsure of why I'm here until the memories of a while back come flooding into my head.

_I fell off that cliff and… I can't remember anything else after that. Chrom probably took me back here while I was unconscious. _

_What am I going to do? What sort of explanation can I give the Shepherds for abandoning them? I can't just tell them "because I found out that Chrom loves someone who isn't me!" What should I do…?_

I then check myself to see if I'm injured in any sort of way, and to my surprise, I see A LOT of bandages on my many injuries I received during combat, and a few extra ones I must've gotten from falling off that ledge.

I decide to get into a sitting position on the makeshift bed I'm on before I start to feel lightheaded and my vision blurry; I then feel a soft and gentle push on my shoulder to return to my original position lying down once more. My vision then clears to see the last person I want to see right now.

_Chrom._

Chrom looks at me with a look that seems to be a mixture of both concern, and disappointment.

Chrom then says with a gentle tone, "You shouldn't be up right now, you still need to recover from yesterday. And the healers say that you will need at least another day to recover."

_He must be really disappointed._

I can't bear to look at him knowing he's disappointed, so I shift a little so I'm lying down on my right side and close my eyes.

Chrom then asks me with a firm tone, "Please tell me Robin, I have to know. Why were you leaving us? Was it something someone said? Was it something that I said?"

_Answer to first question: Because it'll be easier for both me and Sumia when you marry her._

_Answer to second question: No._

_Answer to third question: …Yes._

The only response I give Chrom is my breathing as I then pretend to be asleep.

Chrom then says in an even firmer tone with a hint of annoyance and desperation, "Robin, please tell me! Speak to me! I'm really worried about why you were leaving us. If you wanted to quit, you could've just said so."

I did not catch anything else Chrom might've said because I soon gave in to the siren songs of sleep as my sleeping facade became real.

* * *

*time skip to one day later* Chrom's P.O.V.

_Why?_

It's been 2 days since Robin attempted to run away, and I haven't visited her since yesterday.

_Why would she run away?_

Just about all of the Shepherds were worried about Robin, so I think nearly all of them visited her in the infirmary tent at least once.

After a Shepherd would visit Robin in the infirmary, I would ask them if she said anything about why she was running away.

All of the Shepherds asked the question.

But they all said that she would either pretend to be asleep, change the subject, or just stay quiet until they left.

So I now decide to confront Robin once again.

_I will find out why she did what she did._

* * *

*time skip to a few minutes later*

I enter the infirmary to find Robin under the covers on a cot just staring into space. And as soon as I approach her, she closes her eyes to pretend she's sleeping.

I then say, "Robin, I know you're awake."

Robin then opens her eyes; she looked at me eye-to-eye for about one second before she looked off into space again.

I then say, "Robin, please, look at me." As I sit down on her cot besides her.

Robin does what I asked as she then looks at me with sad and pained eyes.

I then look directly into her dark brown eyes and say, "Robin, you know this talk had to come eventually. Now, please answer me this, why did you run away?"

There is an awkward few seconds of silence before Robin says, "It would've been for the best."

I then ask, "What do you mean it's for the best? We all still need you."

Robin shakes her head as she says, "No you don't, the war is over, so there is no longer any need for a tactician."

I widen my eyes at this as I say, "Of course you're still needed, maybe not as a tactician, but still needed. The Shepherds still need you, Ylissey still needs you, and… I still need you."

I then remember that the ring I was going to give Robin 2 days ago is still in my pocket.

_This is it, the perfect chance while we're on the topic._

I start to pull out the ring crafted to celebrate my birth many years ago as I say, "Robin, I've been thinking a lot lately, and now, I am officially the Exalt of Ylissey since the war is finally over. I have realized that Ylissey will probably expect me to… find a Queen. I do not wish to marry some noble, so I have decided to choose someone in the Shepherds. This woman is brave, strong, beautiful, intelligent, and has done so much for Ylissey as soon as I met her. She is so incredible that I cannot deny that she would be a perfect Queen for both Ylissey and… me."

I have finally pulled out the golden-banded ring as I finally say, "Robin, I can't imagine what would've happened if I never found you on that field near Southtown. But the point is, Robin… w-will you… m-marry me?" as I then present her with the beautiful golden ring.

Robin says nothing as she looks at the ring in surprise.

_Oh crap! Is she going to say no? Did someone else already propose and she accepted? ROBIN! Say something already!_

Robin pulled her head up to meet my gaze as she smiles then says, "YES! I will marry you!" as she then lunges at me for a hug. And during the hug, me and Robin shared a lingering kiss that seemed to last both a long and short time. For all I knew, it could've lasted a few seconds to hours.

_I don't care how long it may have lasted, what matters is that I'm with Robin. _

Our kiss had to be interrupted by a cough made by Gaius.

Gaius pulled out his lollipop as he said, "Hey Blue! I see you've already asked Bubbles for marriage! Good for you!" as he then returns his lollipop back to his mouth as he walks away.

Robin then looks to me and says, "So… should we announce to the Shepherds that we're getting married?"

I turn my head to where Gaius once stood as I say, "Knowing Gaius, I don't think we'll need to."

Robin and I then walk out of the infirmary towards the mess tent, knowing with no doubt that by the time we get there, everyone will now of our engagement.

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd this was my attempt at writing a one-shot! I hope you all like it! Please review so I know what I may need to work on for a future one-shot or fic! And again, I do not own Fire Emblem in any manner! Or My little Pony!**

**BTW, did any of you catch that part where Robin breaks the 4****th**** wall?**


End file.
